Christmas Kiss
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Chess, DualRival, reto Navidad —Hacía unas semanas que no conversaban de esa manera y el efecto era sorprendente —Siempre tenemos hambre, Cheren. Pensábamos que lo sabías.


_Let me die._

_Feliz navidad a todos mis chavos hermosos y espectaculares, a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de leer mis fics, ponerme en su lista de autores favoritos y darme follow. Me hacen sentir asquerosamente bonito._

_De verdad. _

_Y aunque sé que el año todavía no se termina, debo decir que el 2014 fue maravilloso, porque conocí personas nuevas e hice grandes amigos. De verdad, los quiero ;u;_

_Así que, para el grupo al que estoy unida, hice este fic con temática navideña uvu Tenía otros planes, pero la redacción me estaba quedando rara y desistí._

_En cambio, tomé una de las ideas pendientes de mi lista caguai y la desarrollé en…700 y algo de palabras. No soy de escribir mucho ahora, ya saben :u_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: <em>**_Pokémon isn't mine, dudes and dudettes._

**_Advertencias: _**_ChessShipping [Hilbert/Hilda], insinuaciones raras al DualRival [Cheren/Bianca]. Game!verse. Un poco de OoC._

**_Nota adicional: _**_Inspirado en un Headcanon: Hilda y Hilbert [o un solo personaje idk] desertan porque la vida de Campeón para Hilbert no es cómoda, resultando acosados constantemente por la prensa y las multitudes, así que se apartan de todos y comienzan a viajar por Teselia de incógnitos :U. Esta cosa fea participa en el reto de la semana de aniversario de Fanfiction Pokémon, usando el hashtag #ParticipanteDeOro, porque #yolo. _

* * *

><p>Hilbert, durante unos seis meses, fue el gran Campeón de Teselia; reconocido por todo entrenador que aspirase a ese lugar o viera siquiera las noticias. Hilda, en cada momento, lo acompañó. Habían sido inseparables desde antes incluso comenzar sus aventuras y consideraban al otro su mejor amigo.<p>

Ambos solían salir a caminar por Mayólica, riéndose y divirtiéndose. El problema surgió cuando las personas comenzaron a indagar su vida privada; molestando a Bel y a Cheren, siguiendo a Hilda y acosándolo a él.

Justo ese fue el límite de Hilbert y terminó por renunciar al puesto, dejándoselo a Alder para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Estaba harto y simplemente, con Hilda suspirando aburrida a su lado, les dijo a Cheren y Bianca que no volvería en bastante tiempo.

Y así es como terminó viajando por toda Teselia de nuevo, soportando los chistes malos que la adolescente contaba cuando no tenía algo que hacer, quedándose en los Centros Pokémon y descubriendo cosas que antes eran desconocidas por los dos.

Esta vez se encontraban en Porcelana, mirando alrededor con admiración; la ciudad era muy bonita, en realidad.

Se giró para mirar a Hilda, usando una chaqueta negra y con el largo cabello castaño suelto a lo largo de su espalda.

Las multitudes estaban más enloquecidas que antes, puesto que era Navidad, y lo último que ambos querían era morir aplastados por un montón de zapatos costosos.

Jaló a la chica de la manga y la arrastró dentro de una tienda; un pequeño restaurante bastante cálido a los ojos de la entrenadora.

—… Pensé que sería raro mencionarlo, pero tengo hambre —musitó ella, cruzándose de brazos—, tengo dinero, vamos a comer, Hil.

Él sonrió, sabiendo que una vez se le había metido una idea en la cabeza, no podría quitársela; esa chica era más tozuda que un Emboar a punto de ser derrotado.

—Me parece bien —respondió, sentándose en una de las sillas. La dueña llegó a tomar sus órdenes y, unos minutos más tarde, unas tazas con sopa de fideos estaban frente a ellos—, ¿sabes algo? —Preguntó Hilbert, alzando los palillos con los que comía—, el otro día vi a Burgh y a Elesa saliendo juntos.

—Estás bromeando.

—¡No, no, te juro que los vi! Se estaban abrazando y todo.

—Lo mío es mejor —espetó Hilda, riéndose—: N e Iris discutiendo.

—¡No! Demonios, ni puedo imaginarlo —Hilbert se cubrió el rostro con las manos enguantadas, aguantando la risotada que luchaba por salir de sus labios—, ¿por qué discutían? ¿Para saber quién tenía el cabello más largo?

—Ni idea, pero igual. ¡Es raro!

—Alder jugando con su hijo a la pelota.

—…Cailtin siendo cargada por Marshall.

—Cheren sacándose un moco.

—Qué asco.

Hacía unas semanas que no conversaban de esa manera y el efecto era sorprendente.

Los dos adolescentes volvieron a enfocarse en su comida, soltando risitas ocasionales al recordar lo sucedido. El silencio fue cómodo hasta que él lo rompió, buscando algo en su mochila y lanzándolo a la mesa, justo frente a la chica.

—Es tuyo, lo compré hace unos días —dijo con un ademán, quitándole importancia mientras se metía algunos fideos a la boca y los masticaba lentamente. Hilda abrió la cajita, mirando absorta el collar con una pequeña Campana Concha colgando.

—Gracias —Se acercó al castaño y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, como una especie de promesa para el futuro.

_Quizás Año Nuevo_, pensó Hilbert fugazmente, sosteniéndose el lugar donde los labios de Hilda dejaron una marca con olor a bayas.

—Feliz navidad, Hilbert.

—Feliz navidad a ti también, Hilda.

—Deberíamos llamar a Cheren y a Bel.

—Nos gritarán.

—_Cheren _nos gritará.

—…Cierto; enciende el videomisor. Tenemos algunas felicitaciones que dar —habló el ex-Campeón con determinación—, ¡les demostraremos que no estamos desaparecidos!

—Aunque no sería mala idea viajar fuera de Teselia…

La dueña del local suspiró, retirando los platos de la mesa.

_El amor juvenil era bastante único._

Ella ya no estaba en edad para pensar en ese tipo de cosas; sus días habían pasado hacía tiempo. ¡Incluso podía recordar cuando comenzó a viajar por su querida región! Realmente extrañaba ese sentimiento; ya tenía cuarenta y era bastante duro quitarle el polvo a esas memorias…  
><em>Enfócate, Kris, llegaron nuevos clientes<em>

—¡Bienvenidos, feliz navidad! —Saludó la amable mujer de cabello azul con un delantal amarrado a la cintura.

Cheren y Bel entraron, con bufandas y abrigo mientras se sacudían la nieve.

Buscar a sus mejores amigos era una tarea bastante ardua y pasar las fiestas en casa no era especialmente divertido… y Cheren no estaba de humor para cocinar.

—Sí, podríamos ir a Kanto a visitar a Green y Red, quizás a Lyra también; hace tiempo que no la vemos…

El líder de gimnasio reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

—Vaya, qué coincidencia —murmuró, posando las manos en los hombros de aquellos que habían prácticamente desertado de cualquier contacto con su vida privada—, ¿siguen teniendo hambre? Porque Bel y yo sí.

Hilbert rió.

—Siempre tenemos hambre, Cheren. Pensábamos que lo sabías.

—Oh, cállate.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuántos se dieron cuenta de la aparición medio extraña? :v<em>

**_~Ravie._**

**_Merry Christmas, sweethearts ;3; Luv ya'._**


End file.
